Folge 4 Blaze
Blaze Whisker: 'Was haben sie erfunden, Doc? '''Eggman Nega: '''Die perfekte Gegenspielerin für Blaze! '''Whisker: '''Wer war nochmal Blaze? '''Johnny: '''Die blöde Feuerkatzenprinzessin! '''Whisker: '''Die? Arrrrr, Sie muss sterben! '''Eggman Nega: '''Ich hole Punsch, denn Blaze wird heute sterben! '''Mephiles: '''Das hört sich nach Tod und Verderben an. Geil! '''Eggman Nega: '''Ein Hoch auf mich und Mephiles! '''Alle: '''Hip Hip Hurra! ''Blazes Schloss 'Gardon: '''Eure Hoheit! '''Blaze: '''Ich habe dir doch was gesagt! '''Gardon: '''Verzeihen sie Prinzessin, also Eggman Nega steht unten im Flügel! '''Blaze: '''WAS? '''Setter: '''Ich habe ihn auch gesehen! '''Blaze: '''Ich bin gleich da! ''Unten am Schloss 'Eggman Nega: '''Hallo Prinzessin! ''Blaze springt auf ihn und er ist KO 'Eggman Nega: '''Warten sie Prinzessin, ich komme in Frieden! '''Blaze: '''Ach wirklich? Nur schade, dass Silver nicht hier ist, er würde es dir abkaufen! '''Eggman Nega: '''Ich mein es ernst! Ich habe kein Bock mehr auf Streitereien wegen den Sol Emeralds! Ich will mich nur mit dir unterhalten! '''Blaze: '''OK! Reden können wir ja! Obwohl ich dich lieber grillen würde! '''Eggman Nega: '''Also, hier ist ein Angebot: Ich darf ein Sol Emerald anfassen und du kriegst ein Geschenk von mir als Dankeschön! '''Silver: '''Blaze, was ist los? '''Blaze: '''Nur ein Geschäft! OK, du sagst nur einmal anfassen? '''Eggman Nega: '''Ja! '''Blaze: '''Und du legst ihn dann zurück? '''Eggman Nega: '''Ja! '''Blaze: '''Und das Geschenk? Was ist das für ein Geschenk? '''Eggman Nega: '''Eine Überraschung! '''Blaze: '''Ist das auch keine tödliche Waffe, die mich vernichten soll? '''Eggman Nega: '''Nein! '''Blaze: '''Dann folge mir! '''Blaze: '''Sag mal, wie kommt es, dass du auf einmal Frieden willst? '''Eggman Nega: '''Ich bin langsam zu alt für so was! '''Blaze: '''OK, fass einen an, das Geschenk und dann verschwinde! '''Eggman Nega: '''Ist gut, Prinzessin! ''Eggman Nega fässt einen an und legt es zurück 'Blaze: '''Du hast Wort gehalten. ERSTAUNLICH! '''Eggman Nega: '''Hier ist das Geschenk! Eine Blazestatue in Lebensgröße! Es ist allerdings eine richtige dunkle Farbe raufgekippt! '''Blaze: '''Sie ist schön! '''Silver: '''Also, ich weiß nicht! Die Statue ist komplett dunkel! Es sieht alles andere wie ein Versehen aus! Eggman Nega? '''Blaze: '''Er hatte es wohl eilig mit seiner Rente. Gardon? '''Gardon: '''Ja Prinzessin? '''Blaze: '''Untersuche die Statue! '''Marine: '''Blaze? '''Blaze: '''Marine, was ist los? '''Marine: '''Was los ist? Mein Schiff ist weg! '''Blaze: '''Bist du sicher, dass du ihn nicht irgendwo geparkt hast, wo ihn niemand findet? '''Marine: '''100% sicher! ''Auf einmal kommt der Ocean Tornado und fällt fast auf Marine, wenn Blaze sie nicht gerettet hätte 'Blaze: '''Das war merkwürdig. '''Marine: '''Danke! Aber seit wann kommt mein Schiff ins Schloss, um mich zu töten? Das grenzt extrem an keine Logik! '''Blaze: '''Du hast Recht! '''Gardon: '''AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! '''Blaze: '''Gardon? '''Silver: '''Wo ist er? Er ist weg! '''Blaze: '''Aber wie? '''Marine: '''Vielleicht hat ihn mein Schiff umgebracht? '''Blaze: '''Marine, das ist nicht witzig! '''Setter: '''Prinzessin! '''Blaze: '''Ja? '''Setter: '''Muzy, Kylok und Tabby sind auf einmal verschwunden! '''Blaze: '''Nicht noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten! Colonel! '''Colonel: '''Ja? '''Blaze: '''Geh zu Norman und gucke ob er noch da ist! '''Colonel: '''Das ist so gut wie erledigt! '''Marine: '''Blaze? '''Blaze: '''Ja? '''Marine: '''Was ist das für ein Tag? '''Blaze: '''Silver, was machst du? '''Silver: '''Ich gucke die Statue an! Seitdem die Statue hier ist, verschwindet einer nach dem anderen! '''Blaze: '''Bist du des Wahnsinns? '''Silver: '''Ich habs gleich erledigt! '''Blaze: '''NEIN! ''Blaze springt auf Silver und hält ihn auf 'Silver: '''Blaze, was soll das? Ich hätte die Sol Dimension retten können! '''Blaze: '''Du naiver weißer Igel! Weißt du noch, was mit Gardon passiert ist, als er dank mir der Statue zu Nahe gekommen war? '''Silver: '''Aber... '''Blaze: '''Ich will nicht den nächsten verlieren! Verstehst du? '''Silver: '''OK! Ich versteh! '''Marine: '''Das nenn ich ein Silvaze Moment! ''Bei Colonel 'Colonel: '''Norman? Norman? Norman? Norman? Norman? Norman? Er antwortet nicht! Schade! Anscheinend ist er weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeggggggggggg! ''Bei Blaze 'Blaze: '''Ich habe keine Spur von Colonel und Norman! '''Setter: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! '''Marine: '''Du kannst Setter dazu zählen, Blaze! '''Blaze: '''Was ist das für ein Spuk? '???: 'Dein Spuk, Blaze! '''Blaze: '''Wer redet da? Zeig dich, wenn du gegen mich gewachsen bist! '???: 'OK! Hier bin ich! '''Marine: '''Blaze, deine Statue lebt! '''Eggman Nega: '''Natürlich lebt deine STATUE, Blaze! Es ist deine Kopie. Also kämpfe, meine Schöpfung! '???: 'Es ist nicht dein Spiel, Doctor! ''Eggman Nega wird von einer Kugel getroffen 'Eggman Nega: '''Verräteeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrr! '???: 'Also, Blaze, du bist dran! '''Blaze: '''Was bist du? '???: 'Ich bin du, Blaze. Deine dunkle Seite! '''Blaze: '''Also nenn ich dich „Blaze the Dark“. '''BtD: '''Darum musst du sterben! ''Der Kampf beginnt 'Blaze: '''Ich mach dich platt! Urgs! '''BtD: '''Mit jeder Attacke machst du mich stärker! Ich schnapp mir die Sol Emeralds. '''Marine: '''Du kommst nicht durch! '''BtD: '''Marine, du warst immer eine Bedrohung für den Planeten! '''Blaze: '''Hör nicht auf sie! '''BtD: '''Niemand mochte dich, du Nervensäge! Auch Blaze nicht! '''Blaze: '''Das stimmt nicht! Du warst immer meine Freundin! '''BtD: '''Und Silver, was sagt deine tote Freundin dazu? '''Silver: '''Hör auf! Du kannst es nicht wissen! '''Blaze: '''Was nicht wissen? '''BtD: '''Ja, Psyche hatte dich gemocht! Doch als du zu viel wusstest, musste sie dich umbringen! Du hast MICH getötet, Silver! '''Silver: '''Was? '''BtD: '''Der Doctor hat meinen Geist in diesen Körper gesteckt! Und jetzt töte ich deine jetzige Freundin! '''Silver: '''Du bist geisteskrank! '''BtD: '''Die Welt ist mein! Die Sol Emeralds auch! Blaze the Dark verwandelt sich in Psyche the Dark, die Superform '''Blaze the Dark: '''Jetzt ist alles mein! '''Blaze: '''Nein, dir gehört schonmal gar nichts! ''Blaze verwandelt sich in Burning Blaze 'Blaze: '''Du hattest deinen Spaß, Kopie! '''BtD: '''Was ist mit dir los, Blaze? Ist dir deine Vergangenheit nicht gut bekommen? '''Blaze: '''Du weißt nichts! '''BtD: '''Doch Blaze. Der Tod deiner Eltern hat dich schockiert! '''Blaze: '''Das war Mord! '''BtD: '''Und du wurdest gehänselt wegen deiner Feuerfähigkeiten! '''Blaze: '''Hör auf! '''BtD: '''Und nicht zu Vergessen die Extremsportarten mit 12! Du bist Weltmeisterin in Boxen, Bungee jumping, Wrestling und nicht zu vergessen, Surfen! Du liebst den Nervenkitzel, Blaze! Komm auf meine Seite, Blaze! Wir würden gemeinsam herrschen! '''Blaze: '''Nein, du weißt zu viel! Du musst sterben! ''Burning Blaze schmeißt ein Feuerball 'BtD: '''Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! '''Blaze: '''Silver, ich hoffe es ist OK. '''Silver: '''Ja, tu es! '''Blaze: '''Jetzt ist sie tot! '''Marine: '''Das was sie gesagt hat...stimmt es? '''Blaze: '''Nein Marine! '''Gardon: '''Wo bin ich? '''Blaze: '''Du bist wieder da! '''Marine: '''Alle sind wieder da! ''Bei Mobius 'Sally: '''Was für ein schöner Tag! '???: '''Hallo Sally, ich bin wieder da! '''Sally: '''Dulcy? '''Dulcy ist da! Doch was sagen alle? Ihr erfährt es, indem ihr weiterliest! Erster Auftritt Dulcy Blaze Marine Blaze the Dark Whisker Gardon Setter Johnny Mephiles Colonel Kategorie:Folgen Kategorie:Staffel 1